1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic cutting, folding and packing machine for sheets of flexible material which are usually paid out in rolled up webs.
In accordance with the invention, there has been provided a most efficient machine which is more particularly adapted for textile materials in the woven gauze design or other design, to be used in the manufacture of surgical bandages, however without being restricted to these materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bandages are generally made in the form of rolled up webs. Their packing is performed either directly by packaging rolls of determined length, or by longitudinal and possibly transversal foldings of the webs being cut to the desired lengths, and then packaging the folded webs into bags or boxes.
The efficiency of the machines, devices and apparatus which are currently used for producing these items is not satisfactory as the webs must be cut when the systems are not operating. It will be also clearly apparent that these sudden and frequent stops in the operation are harmful to the product which is subjected to substantial stress.
In accordance with one characteristic of the invention, the rolled up webs of flexible materials are folded, cut and packed continuously on a machine which includes means for positively driving the webs, means for air guiding of the webs toward cutting organs which are working periodically between two of the means for folding the webs along the thickness, and guiding and transfer devices of the folded and cut webs toward storing, stacking and/or bagging devices, all these working stations being controlled in an automatic and adjustable manner by a motor providing the operation of speed gears, transmission means and driving and guiding means for the webs.
These and other characteristics will be apparent from the following description.